No Sabes Nada
by Fantasy of Gaia
Summary: –No sabes nada, Jon Nieve, pero yo te voy a enseñar. / Para NicoOrelov.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: que Ygritte esté bastante lejos de ser mi personaje favorito no significa (NO SIGNIFICA) que tenga que hacerle bashing. Así que, hermanos míos, si pensáis que podéis regodearos viendo sufrir a la mujer salvaje, tirad para otro lado...

dedicatoria: para ti, Nico. sabes de sobra por qué Y no tengo que hacerlo público, no corresponde.

* * *

No sabes Nada.

Basado en: Hazme un sitio entre tu piel – Mago de Oz.

* * *

Estoy obstinada en que seas mío esta noche.

Mi empeño parecerá fútil a los ojos de toda persona que crea tu unión con esa capa negra tan eterna como las montañas; quizás lo sea pero no estoy dispuesta a verlo. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve, si lo supieras dejarías de resistírtele al fuego y arderías. Te quemará quieras o no, yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Cómo podría el invierno resistírsele al sol, cuando el verano está a las puertas?

¿No sientes frío? El Norte deja caer su inclemencia sobre nosotros, tus dedos quemados –con el mismo fuego que besó mi pelo y se enciende en mi sangre cada vez que te veo– se crispan al ritmo de tus latidos, la capa de piel de oveja que cubre tus hombros es la perfecta careta que oculta aquellas intenciones solo conocidas por ti. Mance las ve, no obstante, y si no fuese por mí estarías gritando entre terribles sufrimientos. No confían en ti y bien hacen, Jon Nieve, pero al matarte me privarían de lo que quiero.

Al perseguirte y acurrucarme contra tu pecho te demuestro que lo deseo mucho, aún así al descubrir cuán honda fue tu mentira me sentí un tanto decepcionada. No soy ninguna estúpida, tienes que asumirlo ahora mismo, no me dejo engañar como una dama sureña en sus castillos de piedra. No serás tú quien cambie eso, joven de ojos fríos y mejillas lampiñas.

¿entonces qué? Te salvé la vida, creo que tú me debes algo. ¿Por qué no lo pagas, Jon Nieve? Dame lo que quiero. Te gustará, sé cómo conseguir tal cosa. ¿Es el estúpido honor? No besa mejor que yo. ¿Acaso es la capa? Pues el calor que mi cuerpo puede proporcionarte te sentará mejor en este invierno donde los muertos caminan y el frío tiene un móvil propio para conseguir cometer sus crímenes.

La noche es oscura, apenas iluminada por penachos de luz que en la gélida inmensidad se difuminan como diamantes. El frío recorre mi piel y hace mis dientes castañetear, pero todas esas preocupaciones desaparecen cuando te veo, tú el eterno sombrío y silencioso, con la espada bastarda que bebió la sangre del Mediamano apoyada contra ti, el lobo blanco con los ojos puestos en la luna, tu rostro herido por las garras de aquel águila tan taciturno como siempre. Me acercaré y caerás, tienes que hacerlo. Por algo me salvaste la vida aquella noche... ¿recuerdas la historia y la canción? ¿Recuerdas la daga en mi garganta sobre la montaña? No he dejado de pensar en eso.

Bailemos bajo mi capa, Jon Nieve. No tengas miedo, nada te ata ahora. No pienses en el honor o el deber (dos cosas por las que, si es necesario, te mataría aquí y ahora), no rememores la sombra de aquel gran y derruido castillo en el que entrenan a los cuervos como tú para matar a mi pueblo. No estoy pensando en eso ahora, sólo pienso en cuán bellos son tus ojos y cómo quiero adueñarme de tu boca. Vamos, invierno, no luches más contra el fuego y ríndete.

Me gusta tu inexperiencia al besarme, compruebo que no sabes nada en el contacto nervioso de tu lengua contra la mía, el titubeo de tu mano quemada que recorre el sinuoso camino de mi anatomía. El hielo quema, Jon Nieve, y estoy ardiendo por ti. Cerrar los ojos sólo magnifica el momento, el silencio de la montaña se transforma en gloria al oír la sibilante respiración que abandona tu nariz. Bésame, Jon Nieve, hazlo de nuevo. Ya aprenderás –gracias a mí–, y descubrirás cuán grato es.

No te preguntes por qué te perseguí tanto, ni qué buscaba tiene sentido para ti. No pienses en todo cuanto has mancillado a mi lado ¡Qué más da eso! Disfrútame aquí y ahora, antes de que quizás la guerra nos transforme en rivales.

–No sabes nada, Jon Nieve –digo con los labios apretados contra tu cuello, las manos aventurándose entre las capas de piel–. Pero yo te voy a enseñar.

Y te enseñé, vaya si lo hice. Te enseñé que se puede amar al deber y a una mujer al mismo tiempo. Te di a probar el sabor de mis besos, el sudor y la culpa en un brebaje mágico y sublime. Conmigo aprendiste que una mujer no es débil, sino que nuestra fuerza reside donde el hombre quiera dárnosla. Supiste que a veces, el amor a un ideal puede provocar lastimaduras –una flecha en tu caso y el mío–.

Aprendiste a llorar, también. esa era la única lección que no pretendía enseñarte.


End file.
